Slash factory
by Fragrance-of-forgiveness
Summary: Have you ever wondered how is a fanfic written? Well, this may help you know ;  Implied Drarry, AlxScorp, DracoxThe Weasley twins and many more


So first post here, and it's compelte crack XXD Sorry

* * *

**Slash factory**

Draco Malfoy sat in his comfy armchair, his fine fingers going through a small notebook. He found the desired page and carefully read what was written with his neat handwriting. He dialed something on his mobile phone (and reminded himself mentally to take his daily dose of OOC-ness) and waited for the desired person to pick up.

"Hello? Potter?"-the blond smiled as he heard the other. "Yes, well, as I can see in my schedule today…aaah…we have a slash fanfic on deviantart . com . Yes, rated M so take some condoms with you."-the slytherin looked back at his notes-"No, idiot…Only me…The triple with Ron is on fanfiction . net , next _Sunday_! Jeez take some notes…"-he got silent for a moment, listening to the brunet-Yes, yes, for crying out loud-you're in your sixth year in Hogwarts…No, the post-war fanfic is for next month, the writer is on holiday and she doesn't have an internet connection…Mhm…come as soon as you can…And don't forget y-…"-Draco looked at the phone as its constant "beep" irritated him.

He hated it when the other hung up like that. Anyway, today was a busy day. Twenty writers had barged into his house, trying to combine him with his _dad_, some stinky Mary Sues(and a few Gary Stues) and worst of all-with Grayback. The blond shivered as he remembered last time with him-it was some sort of Veela-m-preg-wolf thing and on top of all he died at the end! These fangirls had no boundaries! Seconds after his small tantrum he felt a hot breath just under his ear and that familiar scent of _the_ Chosen one. He turned around and gave the boy with _green mesmerizing orbs_ a small kiss on the lips. The brunet stroked his _platinum-silver hair, framing his god like face_ and giggled:

"It should be you who takes notes, Malfoy-today's fic isn't from the fanfics so-sweet-I-get-diabetes, but some hurt/comfort/angst thingy and guess what…The writer said I can use _bondage_ on youuu~"

Draco's eyes widened: "No you're so not doing this to me!"-he blushed and lowered his voice to an angry hiss-"You still keep that dildo, don't you, you _pervert_!"

Harry was just about to laugh aloud when two writers barged in and looked them with sparkly eyes:

"Last-minute change in the timetable boys! Harry, you go into the…"-the blond girl fell silent and looked at her notes-"…Forbidden forest and you know…do your thing with …um Siriu-…"

The whole room bathed in red light and the alarm tore the air with its screech. The brunet girl quickly moved to the wall and dialed some code to the alarm. Its sound died away and the red light ceased.

"Oh sorry…Underage alarm. It was recently installed…"

Harry looked at her and cocked an eyebrow:

"Excuse me? What…"-but he was abruptly cut off by the blond

"Underage alarm, you stupid git! It's self-explanatory… In the fanfic you were obviously underaged and paired with adult Sirius. You could get banned for accepting the fanfic."-the cocky blond shook his head and looked at the girls, hissing nervously. "What about me?"

"And you Draco have a choice!"-the blond grinned and handed him a small note

"Oh, lovely~"-drawled out the blond, but took the note-"Let's see…Eww, no fucking way!"-He crumpled the paper in his fist-"No, I said that you cannot pair me with the Weasley twins! It's disgusting…"

The blond girl looked at her notes thoroughly and shook her head:

"Sorry to break it up for you, but it is a request…You must do it…"

Draco was just about to tear handfuls of his hair, when in a storm of freckles and red hair the twins appeared and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug:

"Dracoooo~!"-they pressed chaste kisses all over his face-"We haven't seen you in ages!"-Fred giggled.

Harry was just laughing his head off when a door in the opposite side of the room opened sharply and two boys fell in. Both tousled and panting, they looked like they've just escaped from a snog-fest.

"Albus!"

The black-haired boy, which was just devouring the lips of the lad beneath him, snapped his head up and gave his father a sheepish grin.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!"

The said lad slowly tilted his chin up, looking at his father from upside down. His expression remained lust-driven and then his hand twisted around the boy above and pulled him into another mind-blowing kiss. Draco hissed and pouted.

"Just accept the fact that Malfoys are born to be topped by Potters…"-Harry gloated

George gave the slytherin another kiss and silenced the upcoming protest.

"Okay, boys, let him go…"-Harry gave a smirk that was worth a punch and dangled a leather strap in front of Draco-"We have business to deal with, don't we, my sweetest?"

The blond just gulped aloud and sighed.

"You better make it worth it, Potter!"-with that last threatening hiss, he headed for the door their sons had just barged from. A shy girl emerged from the corner shadows and followed them with a notebook and a pen. The door locked behind them and the process of story writing begun.

Half an hour later Draco twisted the doorknob and got out, stumbling. His shirt was crumpled and not as twice as messy as his hair. Harry followed him on their way out of the room, glasses askew and mind blown. The last one to get out was the writer, holding a handful of bloody tissues and another one currently attached to her nose. She was having a real hard time concentrating and even the simple task of putting one leg in front of the other was quite complicated. The pen was sticking out of her curly light brown hair and the rumpled notebook was in her shaking hand.

Two loud moans snatched the three out of their trance. When the girl's gaze turned to the couch, her breath caught in her throat and she staggered on the ground.

"Severe nosebleed! Quickly, take her out!"-the blond girl shouted and her friend helped her to move the unconscious writer.

Draco's jaw fell and he couldn't believe his eyes. He watched his son whimper and arch beneath Albus as the brunet made love to him. Potter's son was incredibly gentle, but very passionate. "Just like his father"-the blond thought with a smile. Harry felt a slight blush color his features. He tried not to look but it was difficult. The two young bodies bonded together, mouths seeking each other, moaning, whispering names that didn't matter. Hands touched and gripped and stroked and made emotions unfelt to this point surge and spread. Muscles clenched and tightened with each thrust, doing everything so the last moment was perfect and unforgettable.

The fathers left them alone, mentally knowing that they shouldn't have witnessed this moment.

"Reminds me of us when we were young…"-sighed Harry and looked at his partner

"What do you mean 'when we were young'?"-Draco barked-"We don't grow old! We'll live as long as we have fans"

"Oh, c'mon…"-The brunet slowly cooed and pulled the other in a hug-"Don't you remember? When we were little drabbles, hidden deep in the cupboards. The beginnings of 'Drarry'? We were shown just to the closest friends…Then we made it to the Internet. With other pairings…Don't you remember our first, like FIRST first time?"

Draco blushed crimson and whispered ever so softly: "Of course I remember…I'll never forget…"

Fin


End file.
